OF Twisted Morals and Human Weaponry continuation
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: This is the continuation of the story done by BeyondTheStorm she gave me permission so I hope you enjoy the continuation even though I have some of my own idea's I am going to throw in my story is based of what happens after BeyondTheStorm's story I hope you enjoy it. please no flames though I do like constructive criticism and good reviews as well thanks
1. Chapter 1

**_The writer who wrote Of Twisted Morals and Human Weaponry said that I could write a sequel or two so I hope I can stay true to her story while adding my own twists mine starts three weeks after the last story ends my writing style is different but I hope you will enjoy it._**

Chapter 1

It had been three weeks since Arthur had killed Barragh, found out about Merlin's magic and accepted it. It had been about two and half weeks since they

had found Leon and the other knights who were becoming fast friends with Owen and Rordan. Arthur was glad that they had found Leon and the others but

it had made talking to Merlin about what he really wanted to talk about more difficult but they had found ways around it.

The group was camped well inside the borders of Camelot and by Arthur's reckoning if they held their pace they would be home by midday the next day.

Ever since Arthur had said that Merlin had become awfully quite his expression was one of conflict and a little pain but whenever he thought Arthur was not

looking he would either silently cry or he would glance at Arthur with a look that betrayed his pain and just how unsure he was about something. Arthur

had seen every glance and every tear even if the warlock had tried hard to hide it from him. Now that everyone was asleep other then the two of them

Arthur could find out what was going on but he also knew that trying to get this out of Merlin would be like trying to break a brick wall with a stick.

"Merlin, what's going on, ever since I said that we would be home by midday tomorrow you have been really quiet. You may have been trying to hide the

fact that you have been crying off and on all day and the looks you have sent my way but I noticed all of it so tell me what's wrong, and don't say it's

nothing or that you are fine because I know you are anything but just because of the way you've been acting." Merlin was silent for a few minutes Arthur

was beginning to think he would not answer but then Merlin sighed not even looking at Arthur "When we get home tomorrow I'll be in the exact position I

was before. I'll always have to hide even now that you know about me it doesn't help anything other than the fact I don't have to lie to you anymore. When

we get home tomorrow you will have to go back to being the crown prince of Camelot and I will be just your servant again but that is not what has upset

me." Merlin became quiet again Arthur knew he was going to get the answers out of him if he was to be able to help his friend "Merlin tell me what hell

you're talking about otherwise how can help if I don't even know what's wrong. So damn it Merlin you tell me." Merlin hesitated for a moment when he

spoke his voice cracked and tears shown in his eyes "No matter where I go whether I go back to Ealdor or stay in Camelot I am still chained. I have a

destiny I can't escape not that I want to but to do what I need to do I have to hide everything. I can never just be me. I might well be a prisoner because I

am bound just as tight as one. So everything that happened between us won't change a thing, I am always going to have to hide what I am I am a prisoner

to my own fate and no matter what has happened I always will be. I am glad that we are almost home but at the same time for the reasons I just

explained I also dread it." Merlin twisted his tunic in his hands refusing to meet Arthur's gaze but Arthur was not having any of it "Merlin, look at me."

Merlin's eyes flicked towards Arthurs and what Arthur saw there was something he hoped he would never see there again after Barragh was killed that

dead and empty look. When he saw that Arthur's hearts clenched but he continued on with what he had to say "Merlin some of what you said is true like

when we are around my father and the court we will have to pretend that I don't know and you don't have magic. Whenever we are alone though you don't

have to hide anything, you are not alone anymore you don't have to do this on your own because I know now all you have done for me, and I am going to

do everything I can to earn that trust you have so freely given me. You can always talk to me without fear of anything happening to you. I am made a

decision after you told me all that had happened and why you chose to pledge your loyalty to me and you chose to befriend me even when you knew it

could mean a death sentence. I know now that my father is wrong that his views on magic and a few other things are nothing more than pretense for his

anger and hatred, when I become king I am going to undo what he has done, I am going to lift the ban against magic. You are not going to always have to

hide Merlin, one day you will be able to use your magic freely without fear any prosecution just because of that law because when the time comes it will be

gone. I may not be able to make that change now while my father is still king but I can start taking small steps so that he will not notice anything has

changed but to do what I have planned I need your help because no one else can help me with this." Arthur smiled at the curiosity in his friends eyes it was

a lot better than that empty look "What plan Arthur and why am I the only one who can help?" Arthur's grin got wider as he started to explain "Even

though I cannot change the law while my father is still King that does not mean I can't take steps towards it. Whenever I can I plan to spin some lies to my

father about a extended _hunting _trip every once in a while but what I plan to do on those trips is anything but. What I am going to do on those trips is I am

going to seek out the druids and other magic users and try to get them to understand that I am willing to give magic a chance and that I am not my father.

I want to try and get a relationship with magic users so that they can trust me and when the time comes to lift the ban they will not think I am trying to

trick them. I need your help because I am afraid that if you are not there that they most likely won't listen to anything I have to say just because I am a

Pendragon. I also don't even know where to start looking for the druids or any other magic users." Arthur was so glad when that familiar spread across

Merlin's face for the first time in two day as he said "Well I have a few ideas on where we can start. With the druids I know which clan we should talk to

first. Do you remember the older druid man you returned Mordred to a few years back?" Arthur nodded so Merlin continued "I know that particular druid

man a little better than the others. His name is Iseldir he is a clan leader. He is more open to you then most because of what you did but that is only part

of the reason I suggest we go to him first the other reason is he is very influential no just within his own clan but also among the others he would be able

to help us. He is also the closest to us he is about a day's ride to the west of where we are now. With the other druid leaders though I am not so sure but

even if they will not listen to you they will listen to me and once they hear what I have to say they will give you a chance to explain." Arthur was confused

by his last statement "If they won't listen to me then what makes you so sure that they will listen to you when you are associated with me I mean where's

the logic in that?" "I am actually known very well to the druids. I am not a druid myself but I do have a lot of influence among them. They call me Emrys

that is there name for me and technically that is just as much my birth name as Merlin is. An old druid seer who died thousands of years ago was the one

who laid down the prophecy about you and I. The druids have guarded that knowledge for years, they believe that I can make you see that magic is not

good or evil, it just is and it's the wielder that decides how they use it. They also believe just as I do that if anyone can set us free and bring magic back to

the land it is you Arthur. So if any of the druids won't talk to you at first let me talk to them then they will listen to what you have to say even if they start

to argue with me at first I have my ways of getting them to understand. even without verbal words. To explain what that means I have to explain

something about them and myself, all druids can talk to each other with their minds they call it mind-speak they can only do it between themselves and

magic users. They have a particular talent of doing that with me because usually they have to be within a certain range of the person they are contacting

but with me they can be a lot farther because of how different my magic is and because of who I am. I can do the same but I can also if necessary use it to

talk to people do not have magic. It is especially easy with you partly because of our destinies being intertwined but also because the bond I told you about

a few day's ago. You would be able to use the bond between us and use mind-speak but only with me because that is the way it works. From the

knowledge I have gathered from a few sources on what links us, I have learned that our bond could be our greatest asset if you learned how to use it. You

often wonder if the reason I can pretty much know what you are feeling at any point and time and how I can say what you need to hear to get your life

back normal is if I can read your thoughts. Well that is exactly what I can do ever since the day I met you I always had a train of thought and emotions

that aren't my own and no matter how far away I am I can also feel them just as strongly as if I was in the same room with you. I can't access anything

except what is on the surface unless you let me or your emotions and thoughts get to be too much then they spill over into my head and I can pretty much

figure out what is happening from there. If you wanted to learn how to use the bond between us you would be able to do the same with me but if ever

needed you could block me out and vise versa. Also if you learned how to use the bond then you would be able to speak to me with your mind just as I can

do with you now if I wanted to. No matter how far away we were from each other you would be able to hear me just as clearly as you can hear me now and

I would be able to do the same. This bond will become our greatest asset as far as I have been told." Merlin paused then continued on with the other part

of Arthur's plan "As for the other part of your plan to find other magic users who are not druids I know exactly where to start you may not want to believe

this but I know magic when feel it and see it so I can assure you that every word I say is true. Lady Morgana has magic but she is also a seer, her

nightmares are visions. The night the fire happened in her room she was scared of the vision she had had and her magic reacted making the candle that

was by the curtain practically jump catching the curtain on fire and the rest of the room. She is untrained has no idea what she is doing and she does not

even know what she is doing but she is scared she thinks she is the only one in the castle with magic I have not told her about me because Gaius and I

were not sure now I am positive about it. She is also afraid that if you or Uther find out that she will be executed she thinks that if you find out that you will

condemn her and hand her over to Uther. She would be the perfect place to start I could help her learn how to control her magic and use it for good

instead of letting her fear turn her against us, with you knowing about her and hopefully accepting her the way you accepted me she might feel a bit more

secure, and you and I could work together to make sure that Uther does not find out about me or her because if he did it would be a death sentence for

both of us. I have a plan on how to get her to listen if you agree to it. When we get back to Camelot and everything is taken care of like you informing the

king of what you can and me talking with Gaius about what happened to both of us then I will go to Morgana that night I will talk to her alone tell her about

my magic and about you and everything you plan to do, and how you accepted me and are willing to give magic a chance. Then once she understands I will

bring you with me the next time I go to her and you can talk to her for yourself and reassure her that everything I said was true. Then I will start teaching

her how to control her magic and what to use it for hopefully that will be enough for now until you can take the throne and do what you plan to do. If you

agree with the plan that is what I plan to do." Arthur looked completely gob smacked at the revelation that his foster sister was a sorceress but it made a

few things fall into place. Most of all it gave him a chance to start showing other magic users that he did not share his father's views and he would not have

to have Morgana as an enemy but hopefully an ally. When Arthur finally got over his shock he told Merlin that he agreed with the plan and when they got

back to Camelot they would put it into action they would start with Lady Morgana then when they were finally able to go on one of their supposed hunting

trips they would first seek out Iseldir and get him to understand what was going on but that on their spare time he wanted to learn how to use the bond

which made Merlin overjoyed.

After the plans were hammered out they became silent again wrapped up in their own thoughts until Merlin said "You should get some sleep Arthur it is

pretty late and we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Arthur looked at Merlin and said "I'm not the one who has been through hell and back Merlin

you're the one who needs the rest." "Truthfully I don't was go asleep I haven't wanted to the past few nights." Arthur looked at Merlin confused "Why?"

Merlin stated to shake a little as if he was cold or scared Arthur knew it was the latter but he waited for Merlin's answer "I have nightmares every night, I

am back in that room reliving ever thing he did to me, I feel the pain that was inflicted, sometimes I can't even wake up from it and when I am able to it

takes all I have not to cry out and it takes me a few minutes to realize I am no longer there and that he's dead but it still does not stop the dreams . I'm

afraid to go to sleep every night because I know what will come when I do. It is just going to take me a while to get over what he did to me the nightmares

are part of it. I'll never be able to forget what happened that will always be burned into my mind but with time I will be able to move past it though it does

not make it much easier right now. So I will stay up and keep watch, you get some rest." Arthur was angry at Barragh even more because he had inflicted

so much pain on Merlin that even now that Barragh is gone Merlin can't get over the pain he was dealt Arthur would not let his friend suffer alone "No if you

stay awake so do I, I am not going to let you suffer on your own because if I go to sleep you are just going to sit there and brood over it and I will not let

that happen. So I will stay up as well." "Arthur you can't help me with this it is my job to protect you not the other way around and I will not ask you to

suffer what I have to." Merlin said in an even but dead tone "When are you going to get it through thick head Merlin? I will never abandon you and even if

you think that I don't have to protect you I'm going to do it anyway, we are in this together now it is not just one sided anymore we are going to protect

each other because without the other neither of us can succeed. I'm am going to be there for you Merlin no matter what." Merlin gave a small smile and

nodded. They talked about inconsequential things throughout the night until the sun peaked over the horizon. They talked for a while after that until it was

time to wake the others and get moving.

Once breakfast was eaten and the horses where packed they headed in the direction of Camelot for the last day of their journey home.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

A little after midday Camelot was coming into view. Merlin had fallen behind the others a little so that he could gather his thoughts and have a little privacy

before being thrown back into his role, while Arthur and the other chatted on amicably. Merlin looked up from where his gaze had been fixed on the horses

neck and when he saw Camelot he stopped his horse to take in the home he thought he would never see again. Tears stared to roll down his face as he

gazed at the tall stone spires and towers of the citadel, the outer walls of the city, the lower town, and market place. Merlin was so happy to be home that

he could not even get his mind focused enough to get his horse moving again as he just stared at Camelot.

Arthur who was not far ahead of Merlin turned and saw him sitting on the back of his horse his face had tear tracks running down it. Arthur turned to Sir

Leon and said "Leon send two of our knights ahead to tell my father that we will be getting the citadel in a few minutes, then make you way to the clearing

just ahead I will meet you there with Owen and Merlin once I take care of something." Leon bowed his head "sire" the he started giving orders and spurred

his own horse towards the clearing.

Once Arthur was alone with Rordan and Owen he looked at both of them "Can you two wait here Merlin seems to be having an issue so I don't think he

needs all three of us pestering him for an answer. When I see what's wrong and get it taken care of both of us will come back and say goodbye to you

Rordan so that you can return to your family." Owen and Rordan said they would so Arthur spurred his horse off to Merlin until he was level with him.

Merlin looked down a small smile on his face but tears in his eyes "Merlin what's wrong now or are you just being a girl." Arthur teased earning himself a

punch in the arm which just made Arthur laugh but he pressed the question until Merlin answered "I'm fine Arthur, It's just for the longest time I never

thought I would be able to come back especially after what the weapon's dealer did, I thought that after everything that had happened I had actually given

up the thought of ever coming back home. It took me a few days after we set out for it to sink in that we were headed home but it still seemed too far off

to be real. Now that I am seeing it before me it just was the last thing that I could handle and still keep it all together. I am just glad to be home." "I may

not wear my emotions on my sleeve like you Merlin but I feel the same way. Well we should get moving we still have to say goodbye to Rordan though I do

not think it is goodbye with that look on his face." Merlin laughed and set his horse into a trot Arthur made his horse fall into place with Merlin's till they

reached the other two men.

"So you're headed home Rordan, it will be a little dull without you around." Merlin said in a joking manner Rordan smiled "Well I am headed home but there

is something I need to talk to you and Arthur about first." "What's that?" Arthur asked with evident curiosity "Before I came to meet up with you three at

the cave I talked with my family letting them know the situation as I told you but we also discussed what we wanted to do with ourselves, well we don't

want to stay where we are because there are just too many bad memories there so I was thinking if you are amendable Arthur that I would return home

and then once we have everything we need we would come back to Camelot and live here if you would have us that is." Arthur smiled and said "Of course

you are welcome to live here I may even be able to talk my father into making both of you Knights even if I have to lie a little bit." "I would appreciate that

Arthur, well I will head out and bring my family back as soon as I can." Rordan replied as he left he told Merlin to try and stay out of trouble which made

Arthur snort in amusement but Merlin replied that he would try. Rordan left soon after while the other three headed off towards Camelot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once the three of them met up with Sir Leon who had sent the others to inform the king that they would be in the city within a few minutes they headed

for the gate. When they entered the city Merlin fell in a little behind Arthur where he was suppose to be given the fact he was Arthur's servant. Merlin was

surprised how easily he fell back into his role even if it was only for appearances now. Merlin smiled at how the people gathered around their party, kept

wishing Arthur well and saying they were happy for his safe return. Arthur laughed when the people started to welcome home Merlin and Merlin who was

not expecting it started to fumble over his words which amused Arthur to no end.

Merlin threw a playful glare at Arthur for laughing at him, but the good mood he was in quickly dissolved when Uther glared at him, if looks could kill Merlin

would be dead at that instant. Arthur dismounted and turned to face his father who was still glaring at Merlin. Once Merlin had gotten of his horse Uther

commanded two guards to seize him. Merlin was terrified after all he had been through was that not enough, had he just escape one prison just to go to

another. "Father what are you doing, he has done nothing, release him!" Arthur yelled "You said you were out hunting Arthur and now you return with your

lost servant in tow which makes me believe that you were out searching for that worthless boy when you got captured after I forbade you from doing so."

Uther hissed angrily "That is where you are wrong father. I was out hunting when I was captured I was sleeping when the weapon dealer's men ambushed

me. Before I could even react one of them knocked me out and in the process giving me a small concussion. It was just a coincidence that Merlin had been

taken by the same men. If it had not been for Merlin I would have been sold to one of our enemies or dead right now. When he overheard that I had been

captured and was in a cell not too far from his, he conspired with this man beside me Lord Own and his younger brother Rordan to help get me out. Owen

slipped Merlin the key to his cell and mine. Merlin had recently been lashed so badly that he could barely stand much less walk.

Yet for me he broke out of his cell, got me out and until that time I had no idea he had even been locked up or taken by Barragh. Rordan met up with all of

us soon after Owen who was supporting Merlin, and I were out of the dungeons. Rordan had managed to knick two daggers for Merlin and I. We had a

hard time getting out because the castle was nothing but a maze.

About halfway to the gate we ran into Barragh. Owen and Rordan attacked him but he threw them back enough that they were barely conscious. Then I

tried to attack him but once I was within his reach he knocked my dagger out o f my hand, then he wrapped his hand around my neck, lifted me off the

ground like I was a rag doll, and stared chocking me. Merlin, who could hardly stand mind you jumped forward slashed at Barragh's left knee

causing him to drop me and face Merlin

Merlin put himself between Barragh and us, He fought with Barragh but when Barragh overbalanced Merlin used the opening that Barragh had made. After

dodging the blow Merlin stabbed his dagger into Barragh's chest braking the dagger tip off inside Barragh's chest. Then he pulled out what remained of the

dagger and plunged it into Barragh's neck killing him.

So Merlin did nothing wrong so release him.." By the time Arthur had finished his story Uther's anger seemed to have simmered down a little "Fine, release

him. Arthur after what you have been through I'll give you the next two days to recover then get back to your duties." "Yes father." Arthur said with a

slight bow. After Uther had went back inside the citadel Arthur turned to Merlin.

Merlin was shaking uncontrollably with fear, his hand was clutching where the Orihalcon brace that had suppressed his magic had been, and he refused to

meet anyone's gaze. "Merlin, you alright?" Arthur asked a little concerned "I'm fine." Merlin replied but Arthur was taken aback by the clipped, fearful, sad

tone that those words were said with. "Merlin you're not-" Arthur started but then Merlin interrupted his tone was sharp and snappish, even a little angry,

but mixed in was a very deep underlying fear as he said "I'm fine Arthur leave it be." Merlin still refused to meet Arthur's eyes.

Arthur walked over to Merlin slowly so that he would not be presumed a threat until he was in front of Merlin. "Merlin you know you can talk to me, and I

know when something is wrong so please don't lie to me. but we do not have to talk now I think Gaius would want to know you are home and safe so let's

go and see him first and talk about what happened." Arthur suggested but Merlin shook his head "No, not yet I can't face him or Gwen yet I cannot handle

all the questions that are bound to come up I can't do it yet. So I am going to go out into the forest and just try and get my thoughts together. You stay

here and help Owen get settled in and get some rest. I'll be back as soon as I can." with that Merlin turned on heal and left heading for the woods outside

Camelot.

Arthur stared at where Merlin had rounded the corner to go to the lower town to get out of the city for a good couple of minutes. After hearing the hurt,

fear, anger, and seeing the fear and underlying guilt Arthur knew that talking to Gaius was only a small part of what was bothering Merlin and Arthur was

going to find out what it was. "Owen I really need to go after him there is more to this then he is telling us I will have a servant help set up a room for you

and help you with anything you may need. I will return as soon as I can with Merlin." Arthur said his words were more of a plea for Owen to understand

that Merlin needed Arthur and that he was not trying to be rude to Owen but Owen seemed to understand "Go after him and make sure he does not do

anything stupid cause knowing him he probably would." Arthur nodded and ran off after Merlin.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi everyone sorry for the wait I have been a little busy so I hope that you like this chapter I think you will like it please review it always makes my day when someone reviews my stories whether it is good or bad I take it all so please review thanks_**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

When Arthur found Merlin, Merlin was sitting against a tree facing away from him talking to himself as if he was trying to gather his thoughts so Arthur

decided to listen for a few minutes before revealing himself. "How am I going to explain anything to Morgana when she probably won't even trust me, it

was I who poisoned her after all. I hope that if I can get through to her so she will understand that she was the vessel for the spell, I was not going to let

her die. I knew that Morgause would come and I could use Morgana as a bargaining chip to get Morgause to stop the attack. Morgana does not even know

that Morgause is using her. About Arthur how am I going to get her to believe that Arthur is willing to give magic a chance I guess I could show her the

memory's of what Arthur has said but that is a hard thing to do I have not even fully mastered how to do that yet. How will Arthur react when he finds out

that Morgana was the vessel for Morgause's spell, how will he react when he finds out I had to poison her to save everyone else? I have gotten into such a

mess that I might be able to fix it this time. If Arthur ever found out what I had to do he would most likely would hate me but one way or another he

probably will anyway. I did escape one prison but I came to something worse I came home just to have everyone I love most likely turn against me when

they hear this. I might as well just tell Morgana what I can and hope for the best for her then leave and hide close to Camelot so I could still protect

everyone from the shadows but no one would ever know where I am. That way I am still protecting myself and them. It is all I can do." Arthur shifted his

weight and a twig snapped he knew his position might be given away if he moved so he stayed still thinking that Merlin would think it was as animal if no

more sounds came.

Merlin heard the twig snap making him jump a little. Merlin stood up slowly he pushed his senses into the surrounding area till he found who was hiding

and who had snapped the twig. He realized that it was not a threat just an overly concerned Prat "You can come out Arthur I know you are there." "Damn

it, How did you figure out that it was me?" Arthur asked stunned that Merlin had figured it out without so much as looking in his direction as he came out

from behind the tree he was hiding behind. "It is pretty obvious Arthur I used my magic to sense who was out there hiding and you were the only other

person in the vicinity. I thought I told you to let me be for a while. Why did you follow me?" Merlin said Arthur could tell that Merlin was a bit angry at him

but at the same time a little resigned to the fact the Arthur never listen to Merlin unless he had to "I followed you because I knew you were not telling me

everything and I thought you would do something stupid so I came to see if there was anything I could do to help but now I see why you did not want me

to come. I heard everything and you are wrong I will not hate you for something you had to do to protect us all. Morgana was used by Morgause so if you

can get her to understand that then maybe we can get her back on our side before it is too late. You are not going to leave Camelot, you are needed here,

I need you here. Together we can make Morgana understand, together we can change everything, set everything right. In time we can make the people

believe that magic is not evil just like you made me believe. You have a place here and a home. You need to stay for all of us but most of all for me

because without your help I will most likely fail and failure is not an option." Arthur paused for a second then he remembered what happened in Ealdor

what he had asked and what Merlin's answer was. "Merlin do you remember in Ealdor I asked you why you left?" Merlin nodded "You said that you did not

fit in anymore and you wanted to find a place you did. You said that you did not know if you found that place yet, now you should know that you have

found a place where you fit in. Here in Camelot is where you belong, you have friends here, you have me, you have found the place where you belong,

here in Camelot at my side. I promise Merlin no matter what happens I will keep your secret and Morgana's until the time is right then you will be known

for everything that you have done. You will be safe as long as I breath no one not even my father will ever harm you if I have anything to say about it and

if anyone ever does they will rue the day they crossed me just like Barragh did. If you believe nothing else believe in that." Arthur was hoping that Merlin

understood that he had found his place in the world that he had found where he belonged. Merlin gave a small smile and said "Well I guess your right I

have found the place I fit in. Thank you Arthur. I guess in time we will set everything right. I'm sure Gaius is worried out of his mind he does not even

know if I am with you so we should probably get back. It is going to hard to explain it to him though." Merlin paused then said with a gleam in his eyes

"Can you do something for me Arthur?" Arthur was confused but said he would "Meet me outside of Gaius chambers a little after midnight be sure you are

not seen there is something I need to show you. It is best we do it at night and we would be here in a clearing not far away it will be easier to explain it if I

show you and so you know he won't harm you or anyone he will obey me no matter what. But that is all I am going to tell you for now, so let's go."

**(Later that night after the talk with Gaius.)**

Merlin was glad that Gaius did not scold him for being recklessly stupid but Gaius was glad that Arthur knew his secret but chose to commit treason for the

sake of protecting him Gaius was thankful to Arthur for accepting Merlin.

It was almost midnight Merlin was waiting in an alcove close to where he told Arthur to meet him. Arthur came into view and Merlin slipped out of his

hiding spot so that Arthur would see him. After skirting a few guards they made it to the front gate which was guarded by two guards. Arthur and Merlin

hid behind a market stall Merlin saw three barrels in the ally to the opposite side of the street, Merlin made the three barrels topple to distract the guards

and then told Arthur to follow him out of the gate.

"You've done this before haven't you?" Arthur asked slightly amused "Yes a couple of times actually more than I care to admit and every time it was so I

could get information to save your backside." Merlin replied slightly laughing. After about two minutes of walking Arthur asked "Will you tell me what is

going on now Merlin what could be out here at this time of night that you have to show me?" "It will be easier to understand if I show you then tell you but

he won't harm anyone or you because he will obey me if I tell him to do something. That is all I am going to say till we get there." Merlin replied "What's

with the cryptic messages all of a sudden?" Arthur asked exasperatedly Merlin did not answer just kept going till he finally reached the clearing much to

Arthur's relief.

"Before I call him there are a few things you should know about me Arthur that totally skipped my mind until recently. You think that the Great Dragon is

dead and that you killed him but that is not what happened. The Great Dragon is very much alive but I was the one who stopped him from attacking

Camelot. The last Dragon Lord Balinor was my father when he died the gift of being a Dragon Lord was passed down to me. When the Great Dragon was

about to kill you I found the voice that him and I share and I commanded him to leave and told him that if he ever attacked Camelot again I would not

hesitate to kill him. I have only asked his advice twice since then. But now I think it is time that you meet him on friendly terms because he is a creature of

magic just as I am so it might actually help your cause to get a good relationship with magic users and creatures of magic that can help us. So try not to

say anything stupid and don't worry about him harming anyone because he won't." Merlin paused then asked "Are you ready?" Arthur nodded slowly not

sure if this was a trick or not but he decided if it was a trick he could get Merlin for it later. "Draco amala ametin amerakesh." Arthur was shocked at how

loud and how deep Merlin's voice had become when he spoke those words that once he was done speaking Arthur said in mock anger "You could have

warned me that you would be that loud." Merlin just rolled his eyes while still staring at the sky waiting.

Soon the sound of wing beats was heard and then the Great Dragon landed in front of Merlin and Arthur. Merlin bowed his head and then said "It is good

to see you again my friend it has been to long I am sorry that I worried you." "It is all right young warlock I am just glad that you are safe. now why did

you summon me?" Killgarra asked, Merlin replied "I think that it was time to let Arthur know the truth since he has already accepted me and my magic. He

wants to make a bond of trust and understanding between him and all magic users and creatures of magic like you Killgarra. He plans to lift the ban against

magic once he is king. I wanted him to meet you so that he would understand even better that you did not attack Camelot for no reason. But I want you to

tell him the reason why you did what you did so that he understands why I gave you mercy." Killgarra turned his head to Arthur who seemed to back away

a little under the dragons piercing gaze Arthur looked at Merlin who nodded his head a small smile dancing around the corners of his mouth.

"Prince Arthur I agree with Merlin it is time that you know why I did what I did. You father used Merlin's father Balinor to get me to Camelot under the

understanding that he wanted to make peace with me but then instead he chained me up under the castle and forgot about me. Then to top it off he went

after Balinor to kill him. Merlin released me because he promised he would if I would give him the spell to stop Segan and so I did. Once I was free I

decided that since Uther had killed every one of my kind except me then had me chained in a dismal cave for twenty years that I wanted my revenge.

Merlin was the New and last Dragon Lord so he commanded me to stop, and practically gave me a stern scolding before he told me to leave. I will never

hurt anyone in Camelot or attack Camelot again because of his command and because I do not want to be the cause of any more needless suffering. When

you are king I will be glad to help even more than I can now but for now I must stay hidden unless Merlin calls for me to help you and him." Killgarra

explained Arthur who was stunned that he was so angry at his father but at the same time did not care about what his father thought anymore the he

would do what he thought was best even if it meant going against his orders "Killgarra I am sorry for what my father did to you but what Merlin told you is

true once I am king of Camelot I will lift the ban against magic and you be able to be free as well and welcome ally to Camelot. You will be safe as will

Merlin." Killgarra bowed his head then turned to Merlin who asked "Killgarra is there a way that destiny can be rewritten because Arthur was not suppose to

find out now he was suppose to find out way later then this so is there a chance that destiny has been rewritten?" "Yes young warlock destiny has already

been rewritten but the goal stays the same there is no telling what will change and what will not so be wary for shadows lurk in the dark." Killgarra said

then he took off. Merlin rubbed his temples saying "Just what I need another one of his riddles." Merlin turned to Arthur who was a bit dazed at what had

happened but Merlin jumped him from his thoughts by saying "Well we should probably get back so you can get some sleep before tomorrow because you

and I are going to be working on teaching you how to use the bond between us because you have the day off tomorrow. Tomorrow night though I am going

to go to Morgana and try to get her to understand what we need to get across to her before it is too late. So let's go." Arthur just nodded and the headed

back to the castle. Once Merlin had dropped Arthur off at his chambers he went back his room in Gaius's chambers and quickly fell asleep hoping that

tomorrow would bring good results.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**_(Later that night)_**

Arthur was having a fitful sleep but in one of his nightmares Lightning struck and he woke crying out but as he did the mirror to the left of the room

shattered. Arthur looked at the shattered mirror breathing hard. A guard opened his bedroom door asking "Are you alright sire?" "Yes, ah could you get

Merlin for me tell him it is urgent and I need to speak to him and make sure you are not seen." Arthur replied "Of course sire." The guard said looking

curious.

Merlin was sleeping soundly for the first time in a week when Gaius woke him up "What do you want Gaius?" Merlin asked sleepily "Arthur sent someone to

get you say's it's urgent." Gaius replied his brow creased in worry Merlin was wide awake when he heard that "If Arthur is waking me this late something

must be up and if it is this late and he is summoning me it can't be good. Tell the guard I will be there in a minute." Gaius nodded and left, Merlin got

dressed while he looked through the bond and saw that Arthur's thoughts were jumbled and his emotions were running high. Soon Merlin was being

escorted by the guard to Arthur's chambers.

"Arthur?" Merlin said as he went into Arthur's room just as he shut the door the vase to his left shattered to into pieces Merlin had to use his magic to stop

a piece from stabbing him "Alright that was not me who did that." Merlin said as he used his magic to fix the broken vase as he turned Arthur who was

sitting on his bed shaking with fear. "Merlin what's happening to me? What's going on that is the second time something has shattered like that since I

woke up ten minutes ago and I think I am the one who did it what's going on?" Arthur's voice was quivering with fear Merlin had a theory but he had to be

sure so he decided to use the same test that Gaius had performed on him the day after he had first met him. Merlin walked past the table but as he did he

pushed one of the glasses of the table while watching Arthur for any sign that he was the one who had shattered the vase like that. The glass fell about

halfway to the floor before Arthur's blue eyes flashed gold and the glass stopped for a second then Arthur panicked and the glass fell the rest of the way to

the floor.

Merlin sighed saying "This was always a possibility with your lineage having two sorcerers on both sides of the family. First Morgana and now you this is

going to be a lot more difficult now." "Merlin what are you talking about?" Arthur asked still shaking Merlin sat next to Arthur on the edge of Arthur's bed

putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder as he explained "You were the one who made the vase and mirror shatter, I tested my theory by making that water

glass fall of the table you were able to stop it in its tracks until you panicked and let it fall. You used magic Arthur and not uncommon in your family. A few

months back I was looking through the archives about your family and found that there had been four sorcerers in your family two on your mother's side

and two on your fathers but that was almost four generations ago. I don't think even Uther knows that he has sorcerers in his family line nor do I think he

knows about your mothers either I just chanced across it." "If he finds out he will have me killed what are we going to do Merlin?" Arthur asked now in full

panic mode "Arthur just calm down. I will help you just as I always have. I'll teach you how to control it, and if you wish I can teach you how to use it with

no one even knowing. I am going to do the same with Morgana but she is already further ahead then you. You can't go out there day after tomorrow

especially when you can't control it that could be disastrous all on its own. I'm going to have to talk to Gaius see if there is a way to get you some more

time a week at most because that is all I will need. But you need to get some sleep otherwise tomorrow you will be exhausted and I can't have you

accidently blow half a wall apart because you are tired." Merlin replied "Merlin please don't leave me here alone I can't - I don't- please don't-" Arthur

started to stutter "Arthur, Arthur it's all right I will stay just calm down and try and get some sleep I will send for Gaius and talk to him here. I won't go

anywhere I promise." Arthur nodded and laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. When Arthur was sleeping even though it was a fitful sleep Merlin

went to the door and told the Guard to fetch Gaius for him because Arthur wanted to see him and only him. The guard did as Merlin asked and brought

Gaius back within ten minutes.

Gaius came into the room and turned to see Merlin sitting at the table rubbing his temples as if to fend off a headache "Merlin is everything alright?" Merlin

jumped a little but calmed down immediately after seeing it was Gaius who had spoken "Not really Arthur summoned me because he used magic Gaius he

shattered the mirror over there and I already fixed the vase that almost impaled me when I came in the room and he got scared. I tested him the same

way you had tested me. He made the glass that I tipped off the table stop in midair just like I did with the pale of water you had used. There is no doubt

that Arthur has magic. I need your help to try and figure out a way to let him off his duties for a week at most because that is all I will need but I can't

have anyone other than you or I coming in here during that time not even Uther especially not Uther. I need you to come up with something to tell the king

that will make sure that Arthur is on complete lockdown so that no one other that you and I can come and see him. during that time I will help him learn

how to control his magic so that Uther won't find out because if we send him out there tomorrow there is bound to be problems." Gaius's brow creased in

worry as he thought of a plan but then one came to him "I could tell the king that Arthur has a contagious illness and that no one except you and I are to

be allowed into the room and I will persuade Uther that he should not see Arthur for a least a week then it will give you the time you need to help Arthur

learn at least some control let's just hope that this works out. I will see Uther in the morning. You can start then." Merlin sighed in relief "Thank you Gaius.

He wants me to stay with him tonight he does not want to be alone so I will stop by in the morning to get the book as well as anything you think that might

be helpful." Gaius nodded then told Merlin to be careful and left. Merlin laid his head on the table to try and get some sleep before first light came hoping

that everything worked out according to plan because if it did not then they were all in deep trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I hope this chapter will be fun because we get to see Merlin confront Morgana how will she take it I wonder will she turn on Merlin or is it too late for her let's find out shall we. please review._**

* * *

Chapter 6

Gaius had convinced Uther that Arthur needed to be isolated for at least a week and that only Merlin and himself would be a loud to see him, reluctantly

Uther agreed. Merlin met up with Gaius soon after to get his spell book from his room as well as a few other books that Gaius thought would be useful in

Arthur's so called education. Arthur had had a few more episodes that night but nothing like the first Merlin was there to help him through each one until

morning came. When Merlin returned to Arthur's chambers Arthur was sitting at the table eating the food Merlin had left for him before he left to get what

he needed. Arthur jumped at the sound of Merlin coming through the door "It's alright Arthur it's just me." Merlin said soothingly Arthur relaxed

immediately "Are sure that no one is going to come in here other than you and Gaius?" Arthur asked anxiously "Yes I am sure Gaius has made it quite clear

so we will not have to worry about anyone busting in on us. after you finish eating you and I will first start with teaching you how to use the bond between

us then later today I will start teaching you how to control your magic and the only way to do that is to practice it I will start out with simple spells that way

we won't take a chance of having you accidently blow a wall to pieces trust me I have done that and not a very smart thing to do and even more so here."

Merlin paused looking around the room "Well while I might as well get some of this mess cleaned up and fix a few of these broken things that you shattered

last night." with that Merlin set to work cleaning and fixing the things in the room. By the time he had finished Arthur had been done eating for a few

minutes and was anxious but at the same time a little excited to start.

For the next four hours Merlin taught Arthur how to sense and use the bond between them. By the time four hours had rolled by Arthur could sense the

Merlin's emotions and train of thought for almost a half an hour before he would lose his hold on it and he could talk to Merlin with his mind for about six

minutes strait before he would lose the contact. Merlin was proud Arthur he had come very far in a short time but now it was time for the hard part

teaching Arthur to control his magic.

"Arthur I know after what happened last night you are probably a little tentative about using your magic but it is the only way to teach you how to control it

so I am going to start you off with something simple. Creating fire in your hand, to do that you have think about everything that fire is light, warmth,

destruction, and chaos. You have to think about all the good and bad that fire is then once you have done that you concentrate on your magic and then say

the spell like this." Merlin paused placing his palm facing up "Forbrean" at his command a ball of flame sprang to life in Merlin's palm. Merlin held it there

for a second then let it fade "Now you try and don't be surprised if you don't get it on the first try practice with help with that." Arthur had a look of

concentration on his face then he said the spell his eyes flashed gold and to Merlin's surprise a ball of flame appeared over Arthur's palm. Arthur stared

with a look of wonder on his face and when he spoke his voice sounded awed and a little giddy "Who would of thought that the son of Uther Pendragon

would have ever had magic. I surly never thought this would happen to me of all people yet is has it is actually is amazing. I don't understand why my

father can't see that if only he could see just wonderful magic is but that will never be. I promise this though when I am king things are going to change

starting with that stupid law against magic." Arthur released the spell "Arthur you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you of all people say that. I

am glad that destiny brought us together but I am even more glad that after all we have been through that we are friends as well." "No Merlin, friends does

not even begin to describe what we have brothers more adequately fits the description." Merlin smiled "Well I guess we should keep working but tonight I

am going to visit Morgana and if everything goes to plan I will bring her here tomorrow if not then we have another problem to figure out."

It was a few hours after dark when Merlin left Arthur and headed to Morgana's chambers. Once he was outside the door he took a deep breath and

knocked. Gwen answered the door "Merlin what are you doing here?" Gwen asked surprised "I need to speak to Lady Morgana alone it is important." Merlin

replied Morgana's voice rang out from inside "It's alright Gwen let him in then you can go." Gwen did as she was asked once she was gone Morgana

became cold as she asked "What do you want Merlin?" "You need to know the truth Morgana about what really happened that day. The reason I had to

poison you was because Morgause used you, you were the vessel for the spell that is the reason you were not affected, for the spell to be undone you had

to die but I would not have let you die. I knew that Morgause would come and knew she would stop the attack and lift the spell so I used you as bargaining

chip I would give her the poison so she could make the antidote if she stopped the attack and lifted the spell. If she had not come I would have given you

the antidote myself. I did not want to do it but I had no choice it was either see Camelot die or use you to get it to stop. Morgause is using you still she has

poisoned you mind if keep going to her she will make sure that is nothing left of who you really are, the companionate, loyal, loving woman you are will be

gone and replaced with a vengeful, hate filled, revenge driven person a shadow of who once was. I know better than most how it feels to have Uther's

theoretical ax hanging over your head I have had to deal with that since the day I was born. I can help you Morgana me and Arthur both can help and keep

you safe." Morgana had a look of indecision on her face as she said "How would know what feels like you don't have magic and Arthur's just like his father

he would hand me over to Uther without a second thought so how would you know?" Merlin sighed then said "Actually Morgana your wrong on both

accounts I do have magic I was born with it I could move objects and many other things before I could talk, The druids call me Emrys and Arthur is nothing

like his father he found out about me when I was a prisoner of that weapon dealer that man specialized in breaking a sorcerer then using then using them

as a weapon. Arthur found out about me because of him and Arthur accepted me completely and surprisingly enough last night Arthur used magic I know

why or how it happened but Arthur has magic as well he was terrified he has no illness that was story a story concocted my Gaius and I to keep the king

and anyone away so that I can have time to help Arthur learn to control his magic so that Uther won't find out. It was his idea to start making small

changes that Uther would not notice like Arthur making relations with Druids so that they can trust him and with other magic users so then when he

becomes king he can lift the ban and anyone with magic will not see it as a trap he wants them to be able to trust him, and that was before he even had

magic now that he does it has only strengthened his resolve to do this. We do want you as an enemy we want you as an ally if you need proof just look into

my memories you know how to do that because Morgause has already taught you how I knew how to do that long before you did. You can confirm

everything I have said is true." I felt Morgana search through my memories for a few minutes confirming everything I said when she stopped she sunk onto

her bed saying "I can't believe it she used me she never really cared all of it was fake. I misjudged Arthur and you Merlin. How could I have been so blind

what am I going to do I was suppose to meet her tonight but how can I now knowing what she has done and what she plans to do?" Merlin sat down beside

her "I have already thought that out Morgana it will be difficult but it can be done and you will not be alone. I want you to meet her tonight act as if nothing

is wrong at first but when she least expects it bring up the topic of what happened that day and I bet she will say it was for your cause. Then you tell her

what you have told me I know now that you have chosen to side with us tell her that and leave. I will be there the whole time but she will not know it if I

see any sign of trouble I will reveal myself she is not match for me. I will be with you the whole so there is nothing to be afraid of I will let no harm come to

you. I know you are suppose to meet with her now I do not want her inside the castle that could be disastrous so you head out first I follow a few second

behind I will keep my mind connected to you so will know where I am the whole time alright." Morgana nodded as Merlin made the connection Morgana

walked out of her room Merlin followed five seconds later.

**_(Woods fifteen minutes later)_**

"Sister I starting to get worried I thought something had happened." Morgause said Morgana smiled sweetly playing her part well while Merlin urged her on

with his mind "No nothing happened the guards were doubled tonight so I had to be careful it took me longer to get out of the castle then I expected."

_"Bring it up Morgana it is now or never." _Merlin told Morgana with his mind "Morgause I need to ask, why did you use me for a vessel for your spell when

made you made the Knights of Madhir attack?" Morgause looked a bit surprised but answered "I did it for our cause if Merlin had not gotten in the way it

would have worked I would never have let any harm come to you." Morgana shook her head "I was blind to what your real purpose was. I will no longer

have anything to do with you Morgause, I am siding with Camelot against you, you will never harm anyone there again not while I breath you are no longer

any kin of mine." Morgana turned and ran all the way back to the castle. Once she was out of sight Merlin silently followed. Once Merlin was back at the

door to Morgana's chambers he went in silently to find Morgana crying her eyes out. Merlin went over to her, sat down next to her and said "I'm am sorry

Morgana I know you thought she cared for you, but you will always have me and Arthur no one will ever harm either of you not while I am around. You did

well I am just sorry that it hurt you." Morgana hugged Merlin sobbing into his chest as she said "I am glad you told me I just wish it had not been true." "I

know so do I. Just know that nothing is going to happen to you or Arthur because I will be here to help both of you to teach you and be a friend to both of

you never doubt that." Morgana pulled away wiping the tears from her eyes as she smiled at Merlin like she used to "Thank you Merlin, when are we going

to see Arthur tomorrow." Merlin gave a small smile in return saying "I be by in the morning to get you I will make sure we are not seen and when we get to

Arthur's chambers he can explain to you anything you want to know and he can confirm what I have said and I will teach you both for the next week

without any hindrance at all but after that it will have to be done secretly because we only have a week with the story we concocted to keep Uther away

after that we will have to be careful." "I understand I will be ready." Morgana said reassuringly "Goodnight Morgana." "Goodnight Merlin." Morgana replied

Merlin left and went back to his room in Gaius's chambers, Gaius was already asleep so he was very careful not to wake him. Merlin collapsed on his bed

and fell asleep quickly happy that he was able to help Morgana before it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys sorry I have been took so long to update on this one I had complete writers block so I hope you enjoy this chapter it is more of a filler with some interesting turns and some humor but the next chapter is where it is going to get fun so I hope you enjoy please review**_

* * *

Chapter 7

The week went by very quickly Arthur and Morgana had gotten back into their old habits where it concerned each other but instead of open annoyance

there was a fondness there one that Merlin had not seen before and it made him very happy to see it.

Today was the last day they had but when he went to get Morgana he found her crying and Gwen was not in the room. "Morgana what's wrong, what's

happened?" Merlin asked concerned Morgana looked up tears where streaming down her face "Uther, I overheard him I don't know who he was talking to

but it was about me. I am not just his ward I'm his daughter, I'm Arthur's half sister. but he won't acknowledge it because it would put a stain on his name.

He won't acknowledge me as his own even though I am. What is Arthur going to think about me now? Everything between him and I will change and I

don't want it to. What am I going to do Merlin?" Merlin smiled reassuringly "Nothing will change between you and Arthur, Morgana he already thinks of you

as his sister though he does not know just how on the mark he is on that yet. Nothing will change between you two because of this new knowledge that I

can promise you, he may be a little shocked and a bit peeved at his father but nothing will change. As for Uther who cares what he thinks anymore, he will

never change he will always be so stuck in his ways and no one will ever be able to change that. Arthur has been taken off his isolation today but has been

given the day to rest so you will not have to sneak in. Arthur is in control of his magic now so that will not be a problem. Now we just have to figure

out what Morgause is planning and when we can set out other plans into motion. Arthur is waiting for us so we should probably go, and don't worry he will

react fine to the news of you being his sister." Morgana gave Merlin a small smile

"Merlin, finally I have some news." Arthur said excitedly Merlin smiled and replied "So do we or shall I say Morgana does." Merlin nodded at Morgana who

was shaking a little but she stepped forward not looking at Arthur "Arthur I overheard Uther this morning I don't know who he was talking to but he said

that I am not just his ward I am also his daughter but he will never admit it to anyone not even me because it would put a stain on his name, I am your

half sister Arthur I just don't want anything to change between us." Arthur cursed in the old tongue of the old religion at Uther then he smiled at Morgana

and said "Well I guess it does explain a few things but that does not change anything between us though it makes me think less of the king then I already

do but that does not change anything between us." Merlin looked at Arthur gob smacked as he said "Arthur you never have referred to your father that

way." "Well I never have had the need to hate him for all that he has done and what he is still willing to do. I will call him father when the time calls for it

but as far as I am concerned he is no father of mine and can rot in the hole he has dug for himself." Morgana and Merlin were absolutely shocked but at the

same time a little proud of Arthur.

After a few minutes of silence Merlin said "What was your new Arthur" Arthur smacked his head "Oh right, the king came by this morning and with some of

the things he said it took everything I had not to blast him through the damn wall but I am proud to say I kept it under control while he was around. He

seemed happy at my recovery from my _illness_ so I spun some lies about a three day hunting trip starting later this afternoon. I told him I just wanted some

time to clear my head and that I could not do that with a whole bunch of knights around so I opted to take you and Morgana instead. So I got us our first

chance to start talking with the druids. We have three days and we will be back the fourth morning. I will have to try to catch something so it looks like we were

hunting but I don't think it will be hard to explain why we did not catch anything. So I asked a few other servants to get everything ready. That was about

half an hour ago so everything should be ready and waiting I asked them to come and tell me when it was done so they should be here any-" before he

could finish what he was saying there was a knock on the door. Arthur chuckled and quietly to Merlin and Morgana said "Right on time." then louder said

"Come in." the servant Gorge came in he bowed then said "Everything is ready my lord you can leave anytime you wish." "Thank you Gorge I appreciate.

You may go." Arthur replied Gorge bowed again then left once the door was closed Arthur let out a huff as he said "Thank the gods I only have to deal with

him every once in a while. He made four brass jokes in the matter of two minutes this morning. By the time he left I was ready to sock him just to get him

to shut up and he had only been here for a few minutes he drives me absolutely insane and he is a bootlicker to boot. I don't think anyone should have to

suffer him." Arthur was full out laughing by the time he finished

Merlin smiled cheekily as he said "Well let's just say you are not the only one. Gorge has it in his mind that everyone has to suffer him, he has taken a

specific liking for doing it to me so I subtly use my magic to get away before he gets anywhere near me no one ever notices anything because it looks like

he is tripping over his own feet and I get a chance while he is distracted to make a break for it. It has quite actually become a game for all of the other

servants to see who can avoid him the longest and I always win. It helps that I am your servant so I know every inch of this castle unlike most of the

servant and with me having to protect you every hour of everyday I also know all the little nooks and alcoves that I can slip into to avoid him when I can't

get him off my ass. It is quite fun actually seeing the look on his face when he thinks he has me then he rounds the corner to corner me and I have all but

disappeared and usually I am right next to him behind the tapestry that has alcove behind it, it is absolutely hilarious." All three of them were laughing at

how Gorge could be so insufferable. Once they had a sense of composure Merlin said "I have to get a few things before we go and warn Gaius because if I

don't he will probably give me a stern scolding when we get back so I will meet you at the horses in a few minutes." They all started out but before they

split up Merlin turned to Arthur and using his mind speaking ability he said "_All right I will meet you in a few minutes but if anything happens or starts _

_happening and you are about to lose control of your magic you contact me immediately do you understand me." _Arthur nodded but said teasingly "_Aren't I _

_the one who give the orders Merlin." "When it comes to everything else pretty much though you know I never listen anyway but when it comes to magic _

_you're the one who has got to listen so when it comes to magic I'm the one giving the orders." _Merlin smiled then he turned to Morgana "Keep an eye

on our prat until I can get down there because we really don't need him doing anything stupid." Morgan laughed and said she would much to Arthur's

chagrin and they parted ways.

Merlin was in his room gathering his bedroll and a few other things he would need since he had already told Gaius what was going on but then when he was

about to leave to meet up with the others the warning bells sounded.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone sorry I have not updated in a while I have had a terrible case of writers block on this story but I am back and my head is exploding with ideas and this chapter sure has a few kicks in the gut so be prepared I hope you enjoy it because the next chapter is going to have a few kicks as well. have fun and enjoy please review I really want to know how I did thanks. (criticism welcome but please no flames.)**_

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

Merlin stopped in his tracks when he heard the warning bells "Oh damn this can't be good." Merlin used the bond between himself and Arthur to look at how his emotions and

thoughts were going and to see how in control of his magic he was. So far his emotions were running a little high but not too much and his magic was under control. Using

mind-speak Merlin asked "_Arthur what's going on why is the warning bell being sounded?" "I don't know Merlin but a guard is running towards me it can't be good." _Arthur

replied worriedly "_tell me what he says." _Merlin got a mental ok from Arthur then he waited but then he felt Arthur's emotions spike so high and his magic almost let lose but

he was able to reign it in before it did which made Merlin very proud but at the same time worried because when his emotions spiked like that it could only mean that

something bad happened. Not seconds later they spiked even harder and some of what Arthur was seeing spilled into his head, Merlin saw Arthur was running through the

corridor's from the rout he was taking he was heading towards his father's room he was not far from where Merlin was now.

Merlin tor out of Gaius's chambers and ran, he saw Arthur ahead of him and Merlin doubled his speed. Merlin caught Arthur by the arm Arthur tried to pull away but Merlin

used his magic to immobilize Arthur legs as he said franticly "Arthur you need to calm down if you don't you will lose control we don't need that right now. You need to

remain calm, tell me what happened." "Let me go Merlin I need to get to my father." Arthur growled "Not until you tell me what happened." Merlin said with finality in his

voice Arthur finally relented and said "My father was attacked I need to get to him now, let me go." "Well go together if there is anything I can do I'll do it that I promise

you." Merlin promised , Arthur nodded as Merlin released him. They both ran the rest of the way to Uther's chambers. Just as they got to the door Morgana caught up with

them, all three of them went in together.

Once they were in the room Merlin knew right away there was nothing that could be done for Uther as did Arthur. Arthur lost control for a minute and a mirror and vase

exploded Merlin kneeled down by Uther and checked for a pulse to confirm he was dead which he was. He turned to Arthur as he stood and said "I am sorry Arthur your

father's dead and I know who the intruder was just by the way he was killed." Arthur let a few tears escape as he asked his voice breaking "Who killed him Merlin and how?"

"Every person's magic has a signature I would recognize this one anywhere because it has been used on me. Morgause did this, first she made him suffer she broke his legs

shattering the bones with magic. Next she suffocated him cutting of his air supply by manipulating the air around him so that he could not breath. After she had some fun

toying with him she used magic to snap his neck which killed him instantly." Merlin paused then closed Uther eyes and said "Rest in peace Uther Pendragon may your soul

find it's rest in Avalon." "I thought you hated him why would you say that if you hated him?" Arthur asked Merlin and Merlin replied "I never really hated him it more of pity

than anything I pitied him because he could not see past his own hate but he did what he thought was right even if he went about it the wrong way. Even though he was

cruel to many and killed many innocent people he did not deserve to die like this and everyone deserves to be at peace when they die."

Arthur looked at his father for a few moments then said to Merlin shakily "Merlin I am not ready for this, I'm not ready to be king. I can't do it not yet." Merlin looked Arthur

in the eyes putting a hand on his shoulder and with a reassuring smile said "Arthur you have been ready for a long time the only two people who have not seen it is you and

your father. The first time you showed that you were slightly ready was when you went against your fathers orders to go after the Mortiouse flower after I drank that poison,

then even though you were in the dungeons because of your father you still found a way to get it to me without you I would not be standing here today and most likely

neither would you. The time you showed that you were definitely ready was only a few months ago. You showed the type of king and man you were going to be, you went

against what you were taught your whole life to save me again even though you knew who and what I was and to an extent what I was capable of. You saved me from

Barragh and you gave me a chance to explain and instead of turning on me you lied to your father and committed treason for almost two weeks not just for me but for all

three of us just so nothing would happen to Morgana or me and after you got your magic then we protected each other. The people in the lower town, even the servants here

in the castle have been saying that you will make a better king then your father ever was. I just happen to know that the story that you make, the Camelot you will create,

and all our lives will live long in the minds of men even after we are all dead and gone. You will not be alone either, you will have me, Gwen, Morgana, even Gaius, and you

will even have the knights you could even ask Gwaine and Lancelot to come back if you so chose. After everything has settled down a little there is something I need to tell

you I only found out two days ago and I am only just starting to come to terms with it but I will tell you in a few days. You will know before your coronation I promise you

that." Arthur nodded giving Merlin a small smile as thanks.

"Oh how sweet a servant and his king have a good moment." A voice said from the corner of the room. Merlin's head whipped around pushing Arthur out of the way, the

anger evident in his voice as he growled "Morgause how long have you been here?" Morgause stepped out of the shadows and said "Only a few seconds I came back hoping

you and Arthur would be here though I did not expect my sister to be here as well." "_Good that means she did not hear what we were talking about which means I can _

_unbalance her in more ways than one. Look like Arthur is going to find out what I did not want to tell him till a few days now." _Merlin thought to himself then out loud said

"Well then I guess you're here to finish what you started to kill me and Arthur. Let me warn you now it won't be as easy as you think now with me around." "Why? You're

nothing more than a servant, you're nothing special." Morgause sneered, Merlin sensed Arthur about to lash out and said to him "Arthur stay out of this, this is my fight not

yours it always has been. Don't look at me like that I know what you were about to do I am keeping tabs on you so don't try anything or I will make it so you can't move

from that spot." then he turned to Morgause and said "I know you have been searching for Emrys Morgause, I know you want him on your side but I will tell you now that

that will never happen because his loyalties and friendship already belong to another, one that he will never betray." Morgause scoffed as she said "He's an eighty year old

man I am sure I can offer him something he can't refuse." "For one whose specialty is sensing magic you are an idiot Morgause. That eighty year old man was a guise for

someone else so that he could use his magic openly without getting executed and then go back to how he originally looked and no one would be any the wiser that it was

him. I will tell you who Emrys is because he is in this very room and the other two people in this room have already excepted him for who and what he is and have protected

him from the man you killed. I. Am. Emrys Morgause. I was born with magic. I am very different from other sorcerers, no one has been able to sense my magic because it do

not need to draw upon the magic of the earth to use it because I do not just have magic I am magic, I am a creature of the Old Religion and just like you were never able to

sense their magic, you can't sense mine. I know you and Cenred have been wondering if the great dragon is still alive and I can tell you that yes he is but I will also let you

know that no matter what Cenred believes or has told you he will not answer to him." Morgana stiffened a little then just quickly relaxed saying almost more to herself then

to Merlin "Of course the dragon will listen to him with Balinor dead he is the last dragon lord and there is nothing you can do to stop it." Merlin laughed humorlessly "He really

believes that, he's more of an idiot then I thought for two reason. One just because his elder brother is dead does not mean the gift would pass to him because it is only

passed from father to eldest son and that does not mean when the if the eldest son has a younger brother that when the eldest dies without leaving an hair that the younger

brother will get it, it is just the end of that line of dragon lords, two he is an idiot not to think that Balinor may have had a son," Morgause's eyes widened at the implications

of what Merlin had just said but Merlin was not through just yet this was what he had planned to unbalance her with "Yes Morgause you see where I am going with this,

Cenred usurped his old Brother Balinor's throne when Balinor went into hiding from Uther not just because he did not want Uther to find him but also because he did not want

war between his Kingdom Escetia and Camelot knowing there was no way he could win not with Killgarra being chained up under Camelot. He hid in Ealdor at the border of

Escetia for a time with a woman, my mother Hunith. They fell in love over the time they spent together but Uther found out where he was so to protect my mother he fled

leaving her behind. My mother found out a few months later she was pregnant with me and that Balinor was the father. When Cenred had his knights which are not loyal to

him only do what they are told out of duty to the crown come to kill Balinor and Arthur they did not expect that killing Balinor but leaving me and Arthur alive would lead to

this. I found out to days ago from Killgarra what my real birthright is and I have been a dragon lord for almost a year so Killgarra has been under my command for the last

year. I am also the only true hair to the throne of Escetia for my father was the true king. If you even make one move make one move against Camelot for the next month or

do anything to harm my mother all I have to do is whisper to the right person in Escetia and all the knights that Cenred has, all the nobles, even the peasants in all the towns

and villages will rally behind me and Arthur and then you and Cenred would have no army, or even nobles to help you. Plus I think you would have one angry dragon on your

doorstep and I will take back what rightfully belonged to my father make sure that Cenred is removed for good and given to Killgarra as a chew toy because if truth be told

Killgarra is more than happy to kill Cenred himself and I agree because it is no more than Cenred deserves for killing his own brother. Now you can leave now and live to fight

another day or I can kill you where you stand and trust me it would be as easy as breathing for me to do so. The only reason I am giving you this option is because I know

how much Morgana still cares for you even though she has sided with us for you are her half sister after all but if you force me to I will kill you right here and now. I have

already killed the high priestess Nimueh, I hold the power over life and death, I defeated Cornelius Sigan, so it would not take much for me to kill you it would be as easy as

breathing. So what is your choice Morgause leave or die?" Morgause looked so unbalanced but shakily said "I will leave for now but I will be back and all of you will die." with

that Morgause uttered a few words and was gone in a flash of wind.

Merlin smiled a little knowing that she could do nothing because she thought he would not do anything unless she made a move that was a bluff and she fell for it. He knew

they had a contact in Escetia and he was in Cenred's inner circle then there was also his mother who was all the way on the opposite side of Escetia so he could have it

spread from both sides of his father's kingdom and in no time at all, all of Escetia will be rallied behind it's true hair to the throne and the new king of Camelot and with

Killgarra on their side Cenred and Morgause would be gone.

"Why did you let her go you could have killed her right there but you let her go on a bluff about your father being a king are you mad!" Arthur yelled frantically not knowing

that it was not a bluff Merlin looked at Arthur and said "That was not the bluff Arthur the bluff I left her with was that she had a month. My father being the true king of

Escetia was what I was going to tell you in a few days. I am only just coming to terms with it. Truthfully what was harder to come to terms with is that I am the only nephew

of the pig Cenred though in my opinion he is no family of mine." Arthur gaped like a fish out of water for a moment then said "Your father really was a king but that make you

the rightful king of Escetia now that your father is dead. I understand why you did not tell me right away but now you have a chance to take it back." "I am not king material

Arthur we both know that even though I have picked up a few things from you being you manservant the last five years but even when Cenred and Morgause are killed I am

not going to take the throne of Escetia because that would mean I would have to leave here. My place is here at your side I will make sure that a person worthy of it will take

my place in Escetia." Arthur smiled that smile that meant I know something that you don't and Merlin had come to hate that smile but this time he was a little intrigued by it

as Arthur said "Well actually that is not entirely true it is not done often but it has been done when a king who has family in two kingdoms he can chose which one he will

stay at and rule his own kingdom from there if the other king allows it but I think we can make that work for you since it is practically the same situation. So if you did decide

to follow in your father's footsteps and take the throne as is your right as his son but also remain here at my side with another title on top of king of Escetia, you could rule

Escetia from here and only go there when you absolutely had to or wanted to and just make sure that one of your lords runs everything else smoothly. Plus with me as king

of Camelot you would have Camelot as an Ally even without a treaty because technically you are just as much a part of Camelot as you are Escetia. I think I could help teach

you whatever you needed to know about running a kingdom since I was taught how to do it since I was a child and we are two kings who have magic and you taught me how

to control my magic and a little on how to use it and I still have much to learn so we could teach each other. If you took a wife from among Camelot's nobles that would bind

us all the tighter."

Merlin just smiled he had not thought of that now his mind was definitely made up on what he was going to do but first they had to set things in motion. "All right well if that

is the case and since I could remain here then I might as well take the throne since my father was the rightful king which now makes me it rightful king since he is dead.

There are some things that need to be set in motion my mother can start spreading the word from close to the border of Camelot because Ealdor is right across the border

and Kay is still in Cenred's inner circle so if you could get a message to him to start spreading the truth amongst the nobles and knights it would spread to Escetia like

wildfire. Soon after that everyone would rally behind us plus we have Killgarra. It would only take maybe two weeks for everyone in Escetia to know and would come if I

called the knights and nobles would most likely abandon their post there and come here to see if it was true and once they confirmed it by seeing Killgarra, well let's just say

we could take Morgause and Cenred down probably by the end of the month. What do you say to that?" "Well I say let's do it. There are few things that need to be done here

first and right now. First we need to talk to the counsel tell them my father is dead, then set tomorrow night at sunset as my father's funeral, then next morning as my

coronation, and let them know who you really are. After my coronation I will lift the ban on magic right away you will find out what your new title is on top of being a king

and by that time we will have the whispers already spreading in Escetia. So let's go and tell the counsel about what has happened and give them a few shocks about you and

I shall we?" Arthur laughed a little at the end of his words Merlin just smiled sparing a glance at Morgana then said "I think we shall but would you mind if I catch up with you

in a minute I would like to speak to Morgana alone then I will be right behind you." Arthur smiled a little deviously looking between the two of them and said "Very well Merlin

but don't take too long." then he left the room leaving Morgana and Merlin all alone in the room.


End file.
